


Just Follow Me

by zjmzapboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Blowjobs, M/M, Oops, Shy Liam, Smut, enjoy, lots of ziam, more smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjmzapboy/pseuds/zjmzapboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the quiet one that helps everyone out, but doesn't get anything in return. Zayn is the total opposite of him. Zayn has the tendancy of being rude, arrogant, and just plain obnoxious. But Liam has always like that about Zayn.</p><p>He liked the bad-boy. He always wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, let alone talk to him besides just a few 'hello's'. But that might happen when him and Zayn meet up in the bathroom in the empty school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first one shot I ever wrote, and I am barely posting it. It sucks, I know I'm sorry. At least I tried. Hope you enjoy, I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes I missed.

Liam walked down the hall, nobody acknowledging him. He was used to it. It's not like he's been bullied or made fun of, he just isn't noticed. The main reason why is because he's afraid to. He always thought of himself as shy and thought that nobody would want to be friends with someone that's like that.

But he is the nicest lad you could ever ask for help with. He helps people that he doesn't even know. Whether it's books that fallen out of someone's hand, or help clean the school so the janitors can catch a break.

He doesn't seem used, he just loves helping people.

It was the end of the day and he looked over to see Zayn Malik. Zayn was always nice to Liam, only if he helped him with his homework for a class. But Zayn is like the rest of them, they just don't notice him. Zayn can be a real player; always hitting on girls, hitting kids that don't listen to what he says.

But Liam can get jealous. He's always had feelings for him, making it harder since Zayn is with a girl almost every two weeks. Liam ignores it though, trying not to cause more trouble.

He looked to see Zayn holding a lad against some blue lockers. "Don't bump into me next time. I'm not having a good day." He growled to the cowering and shaking boy.

Zayn was about to bring his fist up with Liam ran up to them. "Zayn, just leave him alone, yea?" He said quietly, pulling at Zayn's arm gently. Zayn stared daggers at Liam before finally shooing off the flushed lad.

-

He turned to Liam and his stare softened. He stood right in front of Liam, putting his hands on Liam's hips. Liam rose one eyebrow as Zayn closed the space between their bodies. He looked up and down the now empty hall and smirked slightly.

"You aren't very loud." Liam shook his head, his heart pounding and butterflies exploding in his stomach. Being this close to Zayn was like a wonderland to him.

Zayn leaned down to Liam's ear and smirked against the shell of it. "I'll change that." He whispered huskily. Liam's eyes widened as he placed his hands on Zayn's chest, breathing out a shaky breath.

"H-How?" He asked quietly. Zayn pressed light kisses to Liam's neck before smirking his infamous smirk against Liam's neck. "Let's take this somewhere else." He rasped, taking Liam's hand and leading to the bathroom, locking the door in the process.

He pushed Liam up against it as Liam was breathing heavily, the slightest bit of heat hitting the pit of his stomach. "What... are you doing?" Liam shakily breathed out. Zayn bit his lip and brought his face closer to the aroused boy. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" Liam nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. "Well have you had anything more than that?" Zayn whispered, taking Liam's earlobe between his lips.

Liam gasped at the new feeling, shaking his head vigorously. Zayn chuckled and faced the brown-haired boy. "Them how about you let me show you." Zayn connected their lips, putting his hands on the small Liam's back. Liam was too shocked to comprehend what was going on. Zayn was kissing him, and like he expected, he wanted more and more of it.

-

Liam moved his lips with Zayn's slowly, loving the feeling of his lips on his. Zayn licked his way into Liam's mouth as the younger lad took Zayn's bottom lip between his teeth, kneading it. Zayn was surprised by the way Liam did something more dominant, making his cock rise up and twitch in the confinements of his ripped jeans.

Zayn pulled away, leading his lips down in a rhythm of biting and sucking on Liam's jaw line. "Zayn..." Liam said, louder than the black-haired boy has ever heard him.

Zayn moved his hands to the sweatpants that Liam had been wearing and slid them down his legs as it bunched up at his ankles. "I want you to say my name as loud as you can." Zayn growled to Liam, pressing his hand against the whimpering boys erection. Liam threw his head back and moaned, echoing off of the porcelain tile walls. Zayn smirked and caused friction with his hand and to Liam's clothed cock.

"Zayn... oh God, Zayn..." Liam breathed as he desperately tried to find something to hold onto. He pulled Zayn's black v-neck of his head, trying to feel some type of skin contact. He put his hands flat against the tanned chest, his breathing getting heavier as Zayn unbuttoned the plaid shirt, as it hung loosely on top of Liam's shoulders.

-

Zayn moaned at the sight of Liam shirtless. He always fantasized what his body look like, the outcome greater than what he thought. "God Liam, why don't you show this more often instead of wearing those damned shirts?" Liam chuckled nervously and took Zayn's hand away from his erection and put it in his hair.

"Take the jeans off." Liam demanded softly, pawing at the black material. Zayn chuckled at Liam's eagerness and helped him slide down the trousers that were causing to much pressure to Zayn's aching cock.

Once he stepped out of the bundle of clothing, he kissed, sucked, licked, and bit down Liam's pale and toned body. "Oh, Zayn..." Liam strangled out from the pleasurable feeling.

Zayn slowly got on his knees, smirking up at the squirming figure. "Z-Zayn, do you think it's right to do this in the school bathroom?" Liam said quietly, afraid that someone could walk in, even though the door is locked.

"It'll be okay, love. The only thing that will happen is for someone to hear you moan my name." Liam's breath caught in his throat at Zayn's words and tangled his hair into the black hair.

Zayn took the tip of Liam's leaking cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Liam moaned softly. He didn't want to be loud since teachers are still in the building. Zayn pulled off of him briefly and smirked.

-

"You can be as loud as you want, nobody's gonna stop us." He slurred, instantly attaching his mouth back to Liam's leaking cock. He bobbed his head as he looked through his thick, black eyelashes and into Liam's lust-blown eyes.

Liam threw his head back and repeated Zayn's name in breaths, running one hand over his face from the pleasure of Zayn's sinful mouth on his prick. Zayn moved his mouth further down, grabbing what he couldn't fit in and pumping his hand.

Liam jerked his hips into Zayn's mouth at the action, causing Zayn to smirk but gag the slightest bit. To Liam, this was the best thing ever. He could feel that tight knot in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last longer.

"Ah... fuck, Zayn!" He jerked his hips again as Zayn kept bobbing his head, hoping that Liam would cum into his mouth hotly.

"Z-Zayn... I think- Shit, fuck!" Liam shouted, giving out small 'uhs' as he came into Zayn's mouth. His mouth dropped as he fluttered his eyes close from the sight of Zayn. Zayn helped him ride out his orgasm, swallowing every bit.

He pulled off of the sensitive cock and kissed the tip tenderly. He slowly got up from his knees and gave Liam's lips a quick peck with his red ones. "Wh-why did you do that?" Liam asked as he tried to regain his breath.

Zayn shushed him and smirked. "Don't ask questions. I'll see you tomorrow, or maybe tonight. You never know." He said, kissing Liam's lips one more time before opening the door and leaving. Liam closed his eyes and pulled his boxers and trousers up.  
He couldn't believe Zayn did that.

But it felt so good to Liam that he wouldn't care if it happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED (twitter: @tattouedsins)


End file.
